With the gradual improvement in the living standard of the people, people also have more and more demands on communications, most of which are relatively personalized needs. With the proposition and actual implementation of these demands, the design of the terminal also presents a new development trend, i.e., an intelligent terminal with a large screen.
The intelligent terminals can provide users with various services from surfing the Internet to randomly installing and uninstalling, which makes the application services of the terminal more complete and makes the users' lives richer and more colorful. However, with the widespread application of the intelligent terminals, the drawbacks thereof and the influences on the existing network side are also becoming increasingly obvious.
For the intelligent terminals per se, the power consumption thereof is large and both the standby time and use time are relatively limited; and for the network, the large-scale application of the intelligent terminals brings large signaling and resource use pressure to the network. The reason why the above phenomenon occurs is primarily that various application programs always run in the foreground and background of the operating system of the intelligent device, and these application programs transmit data to the network side or receive data from the network side irregularly.
In general, the system will configure a Discontinuous Reception (DRX) period for the terminal, and the terminal wakes at predetermined periods to receive and transmit the data, and then enters into a sleep cycle, which can have a power saving effect. If the DRX period is configured to be too short, the terminal will wake frequently, which can not play a role in power saving, and if the DRX is configured to be too long, it may also increase the delay of data. Not only the delay of data can be ensured but also the power saving performance can be achieved only when the DRX period is matched with the data arrival rule. Many applications such as QQ chart running on the intelligent terminal are not very sensitive to the delay, and therefore a more power saving configuration can be selected from two targets of the power saving and the service performance.
In addition, in order to be able to reduce the delay of data transmission so as to better ensure the user experience, after the terminal completes data transmission or reception once, the terminal may be in a Radio Resource Control Connected state for a relatively long time; however, it also increases the consumption of energy. However, if the terminal is kept to be in a connected state for a relatively short time so as to saving the energy, due to irregular transmission and reception of data, the terminal may need to frequently initiate a process of random access and RRC connection establishment; while if the terminal is in an RRC connected state for a relatively long time, it may result in excessive switching processes, which will largely increase the signaling pressure and the control resource usage pressure at the network side.
Therefore, in order to be able to keep the intelligent terminal to be in the standby and use time as long as possible while taking account of the signaling and resource usage pressure of the network, it needs to reasonably control the time length when the intelligent terminal is in the RRC connected state after completing data transmission or reception operation once, i.e., it needs to find a balance point between the both.
That the movement speed of the intelligent terminal is an importance decision factor for keeping an RRC connected state can be concluded from the related simulation and analysis. In a case that the movement speed is low, the intelligent terminal can be in the RRC connected state for a long time, and thereby the terminal can reduce the power consumption by configuring a reasonable discontinuous reception function parameter while also keeping a relatively low signaling and resource overhead (the probability that the switching occurs is low); and in a case that the movement speed is high, the intelligent terminal can be in the RRC connected state for a short time, and thereby the terminal can save the power consumption while also reducing the signaling and resource overhead (substituting the switching operation with cell reselection). Therefore, the network side needs to know the information related to the movement speed of the intelligent terminal, thereby reasonably controlling the time length when the terminal is in the RRC connected state.
At present, the 3GPP is discussing the prioritization of the intelligent terminal, and the currently determined prioritization measures are as follows.
A User Equipment (UE) may report auxiliary information, which comprises whether the UE prefers software use experience with power saving or software use experience with high performance; mobility information of the UE; the data transmission interval of the UE etc., and the network side decides how to optimize the wireless parameter of the UE according to the auxiliary information.
For example, if the UE desires more power saving in the auxiliary information, the network side may configure a longer DRX period for the terminal so as to save the power of the terminal.
However, at present, the report and feedback rule of the auxiliary information about the UE is not defined by the 3GPP in the discussion. As the auxiliary information per se is only used to inform the network side of the preference of the UE for the power saving or performance, instead of commanding the network side to necessarily adjust the wireless parameter according to the preference of the UE. Therefore, after the UE reports the auxiliary information, the network side does not want to re-adjust the parameter for the UE possibly due to a heavy load or possibly since the network side considers that the current wireless parameter of the UE may satisfy the preference of the UE based on the algorithm thereof. For this case, two coping modes at the network side currently discussed in the 3GPP are: the network side not feeding back any message to the UE; or the network side feeding back a “rejection” indication to the UE.
Obviously, the first mode easily results in the UE erroneously considering that the network side does not receive the auxiliary information transmitted by itself, thereby continuously retransmitting the auxiliary information, which results in excessive additional overheads; and the second mode will generate additional downlink signaling, but can make the UE know the decision at the network side.
However, the second mode also has other defects. After the UE receives a simple rejection indication fed back by the network side, it fails to know why the network rejects the information, and thereby the UE can not know whether it can continue to transmit its auxiliary information after the rejection, or whether it will bring negative effects to the network side if the auxiliary information continues to be transmitted.